There Is No Forgiveness
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Some actions can never be forgiven, no matter how sincerely that forgiveness is sought.


Akuha approached her younger sister.

As she did so she glanced up at the darkening sky. There was lightning in the distance and she could hear faint rumble of thunder. It would be raining soon.

It didn't matter.

All that still mattered was that she talk to Moka. She needed to hear her sister tell her why. Moka owed her an explanation. For the sake of the love the two of them had shared as children.

Akuha knew she looked a mess. Her black hair was uncombed and tangled. Her once cute outfit was torn and burned and covered in dried blood. Her stockings were torn and she'd lost her shoes. Her hands were dirty and most of her nails were broken. Worst of all perhaps were dark bags under both her eyes and the pale sagging skin.

For a moment she thought about turning around and going back inside the castle to let the servants clean her up and bring her some clean clothes.

Then she remembered that there were no more servants. Castle Shuzen was empty now except for her. Everyone had left, everyone but her and her precious sister. Akuha kept going; she needed to talk to Moka before the rain came. Even if she looked a mess she knew her sister would not judge her too harshly.

Moka was waiting for her underneath the big oak tree that had always been her favorite place.

"Moka-chan, you look as beautiful as ever." Akuha rubbed her hands together under Moka's silent stare. "I know I'm a mess. I'm sorry. The servants all ran away and there's no more running water and no herbs to mix even if there were."

She heard her sister's mocking reply.

"Don't be so mean to me sister! Don't you understand the world is dying? Haven't you heard?"

Akuha waited but Moka did not reply.

"You know Alucard revived and was unleashed. He rampaged across the world destroying cities and devouring whole armies. It looked as if we would be victorious." Akuha chuckled. "Then the humans used their nuclear weapons. When one wasn't enough they used ten, then fifty, then a hundred. Even and ancient abomination could not survive that much hellfire."

She glanced up at a flash of lightning. The skies were getting darker.

"The humans struck back at us. Vicious, merciless, crueler than even we could ever be. They must have always known where the hidden monster worlds were. Their nukes hit them **all**. They exterminated all the hidden monsters, bringing mushroom clouds to the just and unjust alike. Youkai Academy, the Snow maidens, the Ogres, the Succubi, the Trolls and all the others were wiped out, even if they were hidden inside human cities. They even destroyed Hong Kong to make sure they exterminated the Wong family."

Akuha paused to listen to her sister's reply.

"Yes, yes, we tried to destroy them and they struck back. What can I say? It seemed like a good idea at the time." Akuha laughed and it was a sound tinged with madness. "The Chairman is still alive and trying to find a way to make peace. Honestly I think he's crazier than I am. Tohofuhai died in Hong Kong. Gyokuro and most of the division leaders are still alive, not that it matters. Fairy Tale is dead. The whole organization fell apart as soon as the humans killed Alucard and started nuking their homes. The Masked King who started all of this has disappeared. I have no idea if he's alive or dead. I wonder though if he might have actually _wanted _all this to happen. Did he know what he was unleashing?"

Akuha took a deep breath.

"The world is ending you know. Not the way we planned but it's ending all the same. All the monsters have come out of hiding and are attacking humans where ever they can. After what the humans did to even the peaceful races they figure there's no point in trying to hide anymore. Wherever there are reports of monsters the humans answer by dropping bombs or sending over a tactical nuke. The humans have gone mad with fear and the whole world is going up in flames; human and monster alike. Who knows what will be left when it's finally over."

She felt a strong wind and could taste the approaching rain.

"None of that matters now. When I first came here sister all I wanted was power. I wanted to take the shinzo bloodline so that I could have the power to do whatever I wanted. Then while I was here I began to fall in love with you. Bit by bit you became what mattered to me and getting power was just a way to keep you with me and make you return my feelings. I love you Moka! I truly love you. So answer just one question for me. Why? Why did you open your heart to Tsukune instead of to me?"

And she heard Moka answer.

"'Because he would never hurt you?' That's not fair Moka! I know what I did to Akasha but can't you understand that I had to? I needed the shinzo blood so that I could be powerful enough to keep you at my side! I know I killed Tsukune and your friends but can't you see they were in the way? Now that they are gone you are free to love me! Why won't you open your heart to me? Why won't you love me the way I love you?"

Akuha stopped and listened.

"No! My love isn't selfish! I know I hurt you, that I used you, but my intention was always to have you with me in the end! If you just would have opened your heart to me I would have loved you for always! Why could you never love me the way I wanted you to? Why did you always turn away from me? Why was I never the one you loved?"

She waited but there was no answer. The only sound was that of the wind and of the approaching thunder.

"I… I am sorry that I hurt you." Akuha whispered to her sister. "I never meant to, but I did over and over again. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Moka. If I could go back and undo it I would. Can you at least forgive me? Can I at least get that? Can you forgive your sister who truly loves you?"

A couple rain drops splattered onto her face and Akuha let out an involuntary cry of pain.

The pain brought a moment of clarity.

When she looked what she saw was the tombstone with Moka's name on it in front of the oak tree where she had played as a child. She remembered the fight on the Flying Fortress and killing Tsukune and her sister's other friends. Akuha remembered Moka attacking her and fighting with all of her strength. Akuha had been left with no choice but to kill her sister or be killed by her.

She could clearly remember holding Moka in her arms as she died. Her very last word was 'Tsukune.'

As the rain began to fall each drop that touched her skin burned like acid.

Akuha stood there and laughed, welcoming the pain. It could not compare to the torment of knowing that her beloved Moka was gone and would never love or forgive her.


End file.
